


Not ready to give up

by Persian13



Series: Persian13's fluffy Reader-Inserts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: CP9 - Freeform, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persian13/pseuds/Persian13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a marine working at Enies Lobby, you developped a strange friendship with Jabra. You eventually fell in love with him but you don't know how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not ready to give up

You were quite happy. After quite some time away on a mission, your good friend Jabra was finally back. Ever since you were send to Enies Lobby with other marines, you got along with him. You always had a fascination with wild canines and Jabra’s wolfish look and attitude was quite attractive to you. Of course, you never had the chance to tell him how you really felt, with him already having a girlfriend. But it was all right. You were a patient woman and you weren’t ready to give up on him just yet. You knew the reputation of his girlfriend Gatherine and you knew that if you waited and stayed there for him, offering him your friendship, you’ll eventually have your chance.

“Chapapa! Hey, (Name), guess what? Gatherine dumped Jabra! Apparently, she wants to date Lucci instead! Chapapa! Hey, you! The random marine over there! Gatherine…”

Before you could say anything, Fukurou walked away, telling the “news” to everyone. You were pretty sure that you even saw him tell it to the watchdogs led by Baskerville while you were walking to Jabra’s room. You didn’t care about the fact that you were right, or about the fact that Jabra was now single. The only thing you cared about was to know if your friend was all right. You knew that he had a tendency to react strongly to events like that. You knocked at the door saying “wolf’s den” but since you didn’t get any answers, you checked if the door was locked. Upon seeing that it was unlocked, you opened it to enter into the garden-like room.

“Jabra? Jabra? Are you in there?”

You looked around but you only saw Jabra’s pet rooster looking at you.

“Hey, hello! Do you know where Jabra is?”

You felt a bit stupid, talking to a rooster, but you knew that the bird was smarter than it looked. Indeed, the bird was quite smart as it jumped on a rock and pointed on the other side of it with one of its wings. You walked around the big boulder to see Jabra, sitting on the ground and crying.

“Stupid bird… I told you I didn’t wanted anyone to see me like that…”

You dropped on your knees beside him and you hugged him. The only thing that mattered right now was him. To make him happy again. To stop his pain. You felt him hugging you back and crying on your shoulder.

“(Name)… You must think I’m pathetic… crying like that… damned Fukurou! Why did…

-Shhh. It’s all right Jabra. It doesn’t make you pathetic, far from that. It only proves that you have a heart. Gatherine doesn’t know what she’s doing. Just wait a bit and she’ll come back to you, begging you to take her back. I’m sure once she sees how much of a jerk Lucci can be, she’ll come back to you.

-You… you really think so?

-Of course. I mean, which girl could resist a handsome wolf like you?”

For a second, you were scared that he might understand. Now was not the time for him to know your true feelings. Fortunately, he didn’t notice.

“You are right! And I’m not ready to give up on her. I’ll win her back! Thank you (name) you are a great friend.”

What you just had done suddenly clicked in your mind. You just pushed him again toward his ex-girlfriend… You almost face palmed at your own stupidity, but you managed to stop yourself and smile at him. You’ll just have to wait a little longer, that’s all. You’ll still have your chance eventually. Or rather, that’s what you thought. Things happened so fast. The Strawhats coming to Enies Lobby to save their friend, the Buster Call, Spandam putting the blame of the failed mission on the CP9 agents and sending marines to find and arrest them… You were scared that Jabra might not have survived the Buster Call. You were one of the ones who managed to escape. Some weren’t that lucky. You were relieved when you heard that the CP9 escaped, but now, they were criminals. To you, it didn’t matter. You knew that even if you left, no one would notice, they would just think that you were one of the unfortunate victims of the Buster Call. You knew that one way or another, you’ll be able to find them. And then, you’ll finally be able to tell Jabra your true feelings, because no matter what happen, you were not ready to give up on him.

It took you quite a few months to find them. Most of the time, you missed them by a few days. At least, you knew that they didn’t get caught yet. It was nearly one year after the Buster Call incident that you ended up in a town who had apparently a group of “heroes” with descriptions that matched the looks of the former CP9. The mayor told you that they lived in a manor a little bit outside of the town. One of the townspeople offered to show you the way and you gladly accepted. You were just outside the village when the townspeople attacked you at an inhuman speed and pinned you to a tree.

“Who are you and why are you looking for us? Do you work for the World Government? Are there marines around there?”

With him so close to you and looking at you, you finally noticed something strange about the man. He had a long, square nose… You knew only one man with such a nose…

“Kaku? It’s me, (name)! I’m not a marine anymore. I… I need to see Jabra.

-(Name)? But… We saw your name on the list of the casualties of the Buster Call!”

You explained him everything. How you escaped but left before anyone could see you when you heard that they were wanted by the law, how you tried to find them. You even told him that you knew you wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if you didn’t search for Jabra to tell him that you loved him. While you were talking, Kaku released you and listened. You could see hints of surprise in his eyes as you told him your story.

“This is… quite surprising, I must admit. You managed to find us on your own. You never gave up… Jabra is pretty lucky. Follow me. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to see you. He refused to believe that you died, you know. He kept saying that it must have been an error. Guess he was right after all…”

You followed Kaku to a manor. You instantly recognized Jabra, even if he was back to you, talking to Fukurou and Kumadori. 

“Hey, Jabra, I have a surprise for you. Someone who want to see you…”

Jabra turned around when he heard Kaku’s voice. Before you could react, you were caught in a hug by the wolf man. You hugged him back and smiled when you saw Kumadori weeping and saying something like “Such a beautiful love!” Jabra finally released you from his embrace and looked at you.

“(Name)! I missed you. I knew you weren’t dead, I felt it. I can’t believe you are here right now! Wait… Why are you here?

-Well… I was looking for you, to be honest. There’s… There’s something I need to tell you.

-Chapapa!!! (Name) is alive! Jabra was right!”

You both glanced at Fukurou.

“Come with me, we’ll go somewhere more private or all the island will know what you need to tell me…”

You followed Jabra inside the manor to a bedroom. You guessed it was his bedroom, since his pet rooster was sleeping on a pillow in a corner of the room. You took a deep breath and started to talk.

“I needed to tell you how I really feel. I know I won’t be able to forgive myself if I don’t. I love you. I loved you for quite a time. I’m not expecting you to love me back. I just… I needed you to know.”

Jabra took you by surprise when he kissed you. You stumbled back and fell on his bed. Because you accidentally grabbed his tie in an attempt to stop yourself from falling, he fell on top of you. You blushed at the proximity of your bodies. Jabra smirked before resuming his kissing. This time, you kissed back. You couldn’t stop yourself and your hand started to trace his muscular chest, which was pretty easy with is eternally opened shirt… You heard him growl in the kiss before he broke it and moved your hand away from his chest.

“Don’t do that, I might not be able to stop myself… I… I love you too. I understood it when I saw your name on the list of the Buster Call’s casualties.”

You smiled and started to trace the muscle of his chest again. He smirked and licked his lips.

“Gyaaaa hahaha! I warned you… I’m not gonna stop this time…

-Chapapa! Jabra and (Name) are together! I think Jabra want to make pups!”

Next thing you knew, Jabra changed into a wolf and started to run after Fukurou. You couldn’t help but facepalm. Then, you noticed Lucci glancing from a nearby room.  
“(Name), if I were you, I’d make sure that Jabra lock the door next time.

-Yeah, thanks for the advice…”

Oh well... You could still wait a little bit more. After all, you weren't ready to give up on him!


End file.
